A big, big mistake!
by Vixan tues
Summary: <html><head></head>Ikki, after knowing that he has been tricked by Sora, chases him down and Sora lets him. And maybe he is not alone in waiting for him. And.. Ikki might not like WHY Sora is so paitiently waiting for him to arrive...</html>
1. Start of Hell

POV : point of view

'-' :thinking

"-" :talking

== :sarcasm/disgust

NORMAL POV

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ikki practically screamed at sora's face on the screen. Kilik tsked and said," you are no longer any threat to us. Go home and forget everything." Kazu, Agito, and Kururu helped Ikki onto his feet and glared murderously at the others. They looked worriedly to Ikki, but he did not spare them a glance as he had built a plan. Eyes glinting with murderous anger, Ikki walked away to catch when he did, he sent off an aura that made a lot of people in the room gulp. 'His skills are trash but that aura is quite menacing.' Surprisingly, Kilik was still analysing Ikki's strength. And he was wondering if he should just kill this seed of threat, or wait to see how much it could grow. He choose to let it grow for some entertainment in his boring life. Maybe, it was because Kilik felt attracted to the man...

IKKI'S POV

'I will fucking HUNT him down and TEAR HIM INTO PIECES! I don't care anymore! Who cares. = I'm not a threat to anyone= Haha. BITCH.'

NORMAL POV

Ikki knew the place that Sora was at. He knew the place. He had only went there once, but that was enough. He had a feeling that Sora was letting him know where he was on purpose but he was too pent up in rage to care. Kazu and Kururu tried to stop Ikki from going to Sora but Ikki ignored everyone and left like the wind. And the problem was, nobody except Ikki had been to the place where Sora was or did not remember. Even Kazu did not know where it was. Ikki was approaching Sora. In the blood painted building, Sora felt the gush of angry wind signalling that Ikki was arriving and smirked. 'This is sooo going to be fun.. KEHEHEHEHE..' There was a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Ikki, not knowing and not caring about the danger approaching him, just headed towards his destination.

/Same time in Ikki's house. /

"What are we going to do? He just disappeared!" Kazu exclaimed. "I... Uh... What should I do? I should have known! I'm so sorry Kazu-kun!" Kururu started crying. She had a crush on Ikki and she felt as though she was utterly useless. "Gah, FUCK IT ALL!" Agito, as usual, used the F word to describing his feelings. They all felt confusion, anger, and helpless. Well, Agito, Kazu and Kururu all felt like it until, they heard Aeon Clock's words.

/Ikki's destination/

Eyes burning with frightening rage, Ikki looked around at the bodies around him. It did not frighten Ikki but instead made him more angrier. He was angry that Sora had killed so many people. They might not have been innocent but they were still people. While Ikki was looking for Sora, said was at the CCTV Room, looking at Ikki's every move. 'Lovely..' Sora thought. Ikki, feeling a chill climbing up his spine, shivered and looked around. And he saw a CCTV. 'Maybe Sora is watching me from there.' He jumped out of the window and wall climbed to the fourth floor to the 8th floor, where the CCTV Room was at. Sora licked his lips hungrily. Ikki ran and threw open the door. What he did not know was that his actions caused a trap to activate and he was caught by a thick rope on his right ankle and while he was pulled up, a knife came out from a dark corner of the room. At the end, Ikki was helplessly dangling from the celling with his shirt torn open. Sora approached Ikki menacingly.

SORA'S POV

'Oh my... How beautiful my lovely crow is! Dangling from the celling won't stop him from trying to flap his soon to be pierced wings and caw huh...Gahahahah... This is just too perfect!' I looked at my crow's defiant eyes that was showing his barely concealed fiery rage. Dragging my nails along the line of his jaw, I took back a step as he threw a punch from his position. I sighed and called,"Nike! Come and help me tie him up. You are totally NOT helping!" Nike came out of the shadows with a thick rope, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Sorry. Needed to find something strong enough to hold our lovely crow!" Smirking, we both held our prey's wrists in a vice-like grip and tied them together. 'Awww... Look at him! He is trying to swing himself free! Hahaha such a futile attempt! He doesn't know how much time we spent on that strong loop. It won't come off unless you cut it off with a knife. How innocent!'

NORMAL POV

Nike and Sora finished tying Ikki's arms and wrists and Sora cut the ankle rope to let Ikki crash to the floor. Groaning, Ikki tried to stand up but Nike grabbed his hair and dragged him to a helicopter. "What the FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Screaming, Ikki twisted and turned to get out of Nike's grip but to no avail. Nike scowled at Ikki's outburst and slapped a cloth damp with sedative onto Ikki's mouth. Trying hard to not fall asleep, Ikki shook his head and tried to move his body but his thinking slowed and he felt the drug having effect. 'Shoot... What the hell...'

AT IKKI'S HOME

"What?!" All of them shouted. Aeon clock just sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I had a GPS on Ikki-sama and i think he still has it on. I have a signal. Come here and look!" Agito, Kazu, Kururu all dashed to the small monitor and looked where the red light was at. It was at a building! "Let's go! Fuck!" With Agito shouting, all of them except Kururu left. Sighing, Kururu headed for the Tool Toul's head quarters, thinking maybe she should learn A-Ts too. Agito and Kazu were led by Aeon clock and was approaching the building fast. Aeon Clock thought that they will get Ikki back and maybe kick Sora's ass too. Until he saw a man in a dark cloak standing in front of them. 'Shit! The Rumble King! ( is that correct?)' "Agito! Kazu! Go to Ikki-sama! He is in deep trouble!" Agito and Kazu, who were clever enough to know that the cloaked man was not in their league, dashed to another building to try to get over some windows. They just broke through one of the windows as none of them were open. Maybe Sora had closed all the windows. Agito, with his good nose, began searching Ikki. He followed the trail and reached the CCTV Room. No one was there except a cut thick rope hanging from the celling. "Fuck! Bastard! Crow is a fucking bastard! Fuck! I can't smell him anymore! FUCK.." Agito, straining his ears, caught a helicopter's whirring. Kazu, even though he did not have a good nose, could obviously smell the faint smell of sedative in the air. 'Ikki... Where are you?!' Kazu was seriously worried. He had still not told that he liked Ikki and now he was gone... He felt like crying. When his legs were about to give up and crash, Agito shouted. "FUCK! CROW IS ON THAT HELICOPTER! TAKE A PICTURE OF IT! FUCK!" Kazu, looking out of the window, looked at the helicopter, fished put his phone and took a picture of its plate and look. "I took it! Gah Agito, thanks. Your ears are awesome." Sighing, Kazu and Agito rushed out to find Aeon Clock.

AT HELICOPTER

"Nike, you took care of the Clock didn't ya?"

"Why? Got prob?"

"Nah, not really. Just wanted our little bird to tear the Clock up after it grew and learnt some stuff."

Grinning, Sora petted Ikki's head. In turn, Nike looked at him amused.

KAZU&AGITO

"Aeon Clock!" "FUCK! CLOCK!" Searching and searching, they finally found Aeon Clock in some debris. He was bleeding badly and was on the brink of death. Kazu got his phone out and called the ambulance. Aeon Clock was sent to the hospital and the rest of Kogarasumaru, Tool Toul and Spit Fire, Trident all came as they wanted to hear what happened to Ikki. God! Their expressions were a sight to behold! Some were angry at Kazu and Agito, some were sad, some were grim.. "FUCK! SHUT UP! IS THERE A TRACKER OR POLICE HERE! THIS BASTARD HAS A PICTURE! SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA!FUCK!" Every one silenced. Trident walked out of the crowd and asked for the picture. "... Kazu, Agito, i think they were using a fake plate. But good thing you took the picture of it as well. That type is only made in company OSNA. So I guess we have a chance to save the crow after all!" Sighing, Kazu sat down on the floor and Agito did the same, while changing his eyepad to the other side, meaning that he changed into Akito. "I'm sorry everyone, but did anyone see Aeon clock's tracker monitor?" Kazu's eyes widened and he jumped up to search Aeon Clock's clothes. He found a cracked monitor. "Here it is! Can anybody fix it?" Kazu looked around, worried. The Tool Toul's members marched up and said," Leave the Mechanics to us!"

SORA&NIKE

"Ghmmm...!" Ikki started to move around a bit, trying to fight the drug a second faster. Sora and Nike softly snickered and checked his rope again. It was secure. 'Good timing, we're almost here..' While getting off, Nike told two guards to chain him up at the basement. Tight. "If he comes out..." Nike wagged his index finger. The guards gulped and sweat dropped. He and his companion quickly dragged Ikki to the basement, chained him up, cut his clothes off and just dropped it on the floor. By that time, Ikki was starting to get conscious.

Im shaw scared! This is my first fic.. Pls review... Thank you..


	2. NOTICE

**Really sorry, everyone. i'm going for a... almost 2mth holiday... sigh.. REALLY SORRY! i will update as soon as i come back! love you all! :3**


	3. 2ndnotice:( sorry!

I am very sorry for the wait! My flight night has changed and i'll be returning in dec 13th. So sorry! All my writings are in the computer that is in another country... I am seriously so sorry for the wait guys. Really! *bows deeply*


	4. Damn?

Bixan: *quietly opens door*

Vixan: GET OUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE! *slams door*

Bixan: *gets door slammed into face* O-O

Normal POV

Ikki shook the slight fog of darkness that prevented him from getting consious. It resulted in a dizzy headache, but it was worth it as he was able to force his eyes open. The naked ness hit him hard. He paniced and almost shouted vulgar words, but refrained from doing so as he remembered that he was kidnapped. He did not wish to let Sora or Nike know he was awake.

Ikki calmed himself down and decided to guess where he was currently. When he calmed down, he felf a slight numbness in his shoulders. He looked up and found his wrists tied with strong leather. The leather cuffs were chained together and middle of it, a big metal ring was stuck to the celling. He sighed. Looking around and feeling the slight breeze, he decided that it was the basement. Twisting and turning, he tried to get his toes to reach he ground. 'Shit. I'm kinda hoping that I'll grow taller right now and somehow break the chains like some cartoon.'

"Man! This totally sucks!" Ikki hissed. He was such a hot head! Going to Sora was just a big mistake of his life.

Normal POV above the basment.(Sora & Nike)

"So, that blondie and fang took a picture, you say. Hmmm. What shall we do!"

"They probably already told the others. But I still want to kill them."

Sora chuckled. "Yes, true. But I want to show them we are just _untouchable._ No matter how hard they try, stick together, do anything, that it will be of no use. They will give up themselves if they realise that."

The person who had reported this was twitching every few seconds, hoping both bmen would not notice it.

Unfortunately for him, Sora noticed and snikered. "Check our pet for any GPS and trackers. If there is, take it out immediately. Don't do it slow and not clumsily either~ Or you will die a _painful_ death." The guy flinched and ran off to obey the order.

Normal POV at Kazu and Agito's place.

Kogarasumaru waited nervously for the news from tool toul about Aeon clock's GPS. Everyone was a bit thankful that Sora did not kill Ikki but was also worried what Sora would do to Ikki while he kept him prisoner.


End file.
